Collapse
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 13/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! "You can't live on that side." Angeal has to choose between his allegiance and his heart... and a tragedy awaits that will break him further. Angeal/Genesis oneshot, yaoi.


**[A/N: 13/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Title from Collapse by Saosin.**

**Another A/G ^ ^ How exciting for you all, ho ho ho ~ and psht, I so was not listening to There Are More Frightening Things… by My American Heart at the "time bomb ready to explode" bit 8D**

**Enjoy!]**

-

"You can't live on that side."

He heard the accusation in those words, saw the betrayal in those eyes, and shuddered almost imperceptibly. Genesis' tone was cold and distant as he calmly walked up to the tip of the sword levelled at him and past, the indifferent silence after his speech bruising Angeal just as much as the words themselves. He could feel Zack dithering to his left, unsure as to where he should devote his restless attention; his target, now disappearing out of the factory; his Turk comrade, groaning on the floor; or his beloved mentor, who still held the broadsword before him like a talisman. Angeal knew his arm was trembling, but not enough to shake his grip; he could feel his taut stillness dissipating with every step away that Genesis took, and with every distraught breath the Zack gasped.

Fighting back the tremors, Angeal cut off Zack's imminent words and turned, stabbing the blade into the wooden floor in one powerful, fluid movement. He glanced into his student's eyes for a second, trying not to react to the anguish he saw, and strode away. Whatever Zack did now, Angeal knew he had to follow Genesis; what he felt for the redhead overtook everything else, at any time. It was like he was a shining flame in a dry bale of hay – he commanded all attention; he was like a time bomb ready to explode, and Angeal had a terrible feeling that he was the only one who could stop his almost lifelong lover's screaming descent into insanity.

He didn't quite know how he could do it though, now as he met Genesis' gleaming aquamarine eyes in the shadow of the manor house on the outskirts of Banora. Angeal knew that inside the house lay the bleeding bodies of the redhead's parents; he had arrived only just in time to watch them accept their fate with helpless equanimity, staying true to their illusions of grandeur to the very bitter end. _Where was the honour in that? _

But Angeal knew that Genesis had had to do it. In his current state of mind, there was only one thought – vengeance. He was driven by some inner force, like a hurricane, and was determined to wipe out this entire town and everyone here who had ever done him wrong – imagined or actual. His swelling army had already taken out most resistance; all that now remained was Gillian, alone in her house, Zack and the Turk. The wrongness of it all shook Angeal, but he had no choice but to stay with Genesis and see this through now.

_It's what monsters do, isn't it?_

Genesis stretched in the shade of the house and stared deep into Angeal's eyes, almost like he was reading the others' thoughts.

"You know it's true, angel," he said, his tone brooking no argument or protest. What he said was truth, and because he had said it no one could disagree; even though he'd known Genesis for so long, when the redhead used that tone it was surprisingly difficult for Angeal to resist it. "You can't live on that side. With ShinRa."

Angeal looked away, back towards the factory from where Zack and the Turk were inevitably approaching. "But Gen, what about…"

Genesis stopped him by taking Angeal's face between his hands and making the raven-haired man look at him. "He is nothing now, angel," he said with a touch of urgency, a zealous gleam creeping into his eyes. "He's with them. You are with me." Seeing that Angeal was not convinced, he sighed irritably and tried again. "Think about what ShinRa has done to us! We're monsters, angel, and it's all their fault!"

Angeal shuddered involuntarily from the word, almost spat at him from Genesis' lips, and tried to shift his eyes from that insane gaze. Seeing his discomfort, Genesis' gaze softened a little – but not much.

"I know you don't like it angel, but that's how it is. Even Seph…" He broke off, unable to say the name, and though a spark of jealousy flared in Angeal's stomach he quelled it and, slightly against his better instincts, held Genesis close. He was so fragile, so breakable, and yet he would rather die than reveal it to anyone except his childhood companion. Genesis shook his head into Angeal's chest and pulled away enough to look up and kiss the younger man.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, angel," he said softly, and kissed him again. "Maybe after all this is over, I can show you how much…"

Angeal smiled despite himself and caressed Genesis' neck with one hand, admiring the pale skin. "How could I not have come with you?" he asked, but did not expect an answer. "But I would like that."

Genesis smirked and twisted away to look around the corner of the house, searching for signs that Zack and the Turk were following them. Angeal was jolted back to the present and the dilemma that now faced him; how would they escape without Zack catching them, and what would they do with Gillian? He struggled to fight back his despair as Genesis turned back to him and pulled him out of the shade by the hand, muttering

"He's coming," as he went. Angeal did not resist and followed of his own volition as Genesis strode off down the hill to his childhood home. The first he knew of anything wrong was when the redhead backed out of the doorway after entering before Angeal, turning to face the other with a curious look in his eyes. Angeal slowed, furrowing his brow as Genesis came back towards him, one hand reaching out to grip his arm.

"Geal, she…"

Angeal looked at him, anxiety creeping into his mind. "What, Gen? What's happened?"

Genesis shook his head and released Angeal's arm, following him closely as the other SOLDIER stepped forward. "I'm sorry."

The two quiet words, so unusual from Genesis, were lost in the odd roar that began in Angeal's ears as he saw what waited in the house. Gillian… she was…

Dead.

Lying on her side by the simple wooden chair that was so familiar to Angeal with her back to him, she looked almost peaceful. He skirted around and dropped to his knees beside her, kicking away the empty pill bottle beside her in disgust; his hand trembled as he reached down to touch her face, closing the eyes that were half open, only the whites showing.

"Why…?" he whispered, head bowed, tears beginning to form as he felt Genesis kneel behind him and arms encircled him in a warm comforting embrace. The question was almost rhetorical; he instinctively knew that she had seen the monster her son had become and could not live with the knowledge. If even his own mother couldn't stand him, what chance did he have…?

"It's okay, angel, it's all right," murmured Genesis into his neck as he cried softly, feeling as though his life, already damaged, was tearing apart at the seams. Angeal heard the lie in the words, but did not argue; he knew that Genesis was merely trying to comfort him, a rare occurrence for the usually self-centred redhead.

With an effort, he held back his grief and reached up to touch Genesis' arm in gratitude; the other kissed his neck softly and pulled away, looking up in alarm as running footsteps neared them. They stood, Genesis flitting away into shadow by the door and Angeal to the opposite side of the doorway, staring down at the prone form of his mother.

And as Zack burst in and turned to him, demanding what he'd done, he felt as if he had killed her with his own hands.


End file.
